Hidden cameras and emails
"Hidden cameras and emails" is the forty-seventh video in the EverymanHYBRID series and consists of the boys finding and removing some of the hidden cameras from around their homes. YouTube Description No description available Transcript opens in blackness, the resolves to [[Vincent|Vinny] holding a small black box, with purple tape hanging from it.] Vince: A wifi capable hard drive. Evan: So that means it can . . . Vince: 'Connect to those cameras. to black, then up on Vince's basement. The [[Rocking Horse|rocking horse] is in the corner, rocking, apparently under its own power. There is some distortion, then Vinny and another figure come down the stairs. There is a jump cut inside some distortion that reveals Vinny pacing around the room, seemingly looking for something. He focuses his attention towards the camera pointing, then calls over his shoulder. Jeff and Evan enter the frame. Though there is no sound, you can read Evan's lips as he says "That's just like the one at my house." Vince removes a knife from his shirt pocket and cuts the camera down. There is some static as he disconnects the camera. Cut to black, then up on a small pinhole camera in Vinny's hand.] '''Vince: Okay, so . . . I'm going to start logging these. I found this little camera wedged all the way back in that little hole. And I guess, really, the point of this is just to, uh, to log where they are so I can check in a few days to make sure that none have made a return appearance. [Vinny drops the camera onto the table, but it continues recording. Jeff walks into frame.] Jeff: I . . . Like I said, I can't explain it. Vince: Are you guys talking about those emails again? Evan: Uh, yeah, so, you can't explain why, you just, you just erased them all. [Video cuts to black and white footage from a high angle, like another surveillance camera.] Jeff: I didn't conciously make this, sit down and make this decision. It just fucking happened, I don't know when it happened either, I, you know, check it daily and at some point over the last month I erased, I don't know, maybe three weeks worth of messages from the people cuts back to the camera on the table. I can't explain it, I won't sit here and fucking try. You don't know what happened with Nick! Video cuts briefly to footage of Evan snapping Nick's neck, from OUTSIDE HELP Evan: That's fucking different! Don't even try to bring that into it! Jeff: Is it? Evan: Yeah it's fucking different! Vince: them both Hold on, hold on! Hold on, hold on! There's no reason to spill bad blood between us because of this shit. footage shifts back to the black and white camera Don't get off track, we're talking about the emails, Jeff. Jeff: I know, I know, it doesn't make sense. I'm sorry, and I apologized for it. Vince: We've all been off, we've all had our off moments, Evan, you of all people should know, we've all had our off moments. Evan: Yeah. [Video cuts back to the camera on the table.] Vince: I understand but at the same time, you gotta stop. We need to talk to these people. They've been helping us. Jeff: I would love to. I didn't do it on purpose, again, I'm sorry, I won't... sign in... Vince: It's okay. We need to have, we just, these people are one of our main lifelines, so you can't cut off that one, outside source. We need to keep talking to them. I can't stress how important that is. cut ...it in the trash bin, I'll look at it, Evan'll look at it, and then we'll completely delete it. Evan: Anything you got a problem with we'll throw out, but... [The footage shifts back to the black and white camera.] Vince: Now that that's settled, now, let's just move on. Evan: You want a Cheez-it™? Will that make you feel better? [Cut to black, then up on a different area of the basement. Vinny has his iPhone in his hand.] Vince: The app is downloading, so... Evan: The app to do... Vince: To search for wifi. Now that... we... I'm not going to explain it to you. Evan: What's the wifi? Jeff: It's like one of those things from Episode One. Evan: Episode One of what? Jeff: Star Wars. Evan: What? Like one of the little baby robots? Jeff: Yeah. Evan: I like the ones that wheel on the ground. Jeff: Okay, let's just stick with that. Like one of the baby ones, in the pod shop? Evan: Yeah. Jeff: [unintelligible] race workshop. Worker drones? Evan: I don't even know what you're talking about right now. I remember the Death Star exploding. [Fade to black, then up on a dark kitchen.] Vince: It might be outside. There's something creepy about knowing someone could be watching you isn't there? [unintelligible] I'm getting a signal now. It's back here. That window that we were looking out? It's right under here. Uhp, it looks like [unintelligible]. Jeff: You need the light? Vince: Yeah. Wouldn't you know it? Jeff: You see something? Vince: Yeah, the latch is off. This whole thing is removable and someone came and unlatched it. Alright, just give me a second. Jeff: Yeah. Vince: Can you see me in the dark like that? Evan: No. Vince: '''Go ahead and take that. '''Evan: Alright. Vince: Alright, so I just came out of the hiding place of mine... Evan: Hidey-hole? Vince: Yeah, hidey-hole back there, and, I found this. cell phone rings with a sound effect from Ocarina of Time Jeff: Alex is texting me. Vince: Strangely appropriate. It looks like a hard drive. But not just any hard drive, a wifi capable hard drive. Evan: So that means it can... Vince: Connect to those cameras, wirelessly. Evan: Ahh! Yeah, fucking of course. Vince: Not only that, but it's 500 gig. Evan: That's more than my XBox. Vince: Yeah. That's a lot of... Evan: That's a lot. Vince: A lot of record time. Evan: A lot of record time. Jeff: Let's see what's on it. Vince: Look. If you look here, when I was on the way out I saw this, it has a micro USB. Jeff: So it's got even more space on it? Evan: It's got purple duct tape, that's cool. Vince: Yep. So we can bring it in, plug it in, and hopefully there's no encryption and we can just grab the files. Jeff: Alright. Vince: Let me fix this. I'll see you guys inside. Jeff: Alright. Notes *Following some speculation by viewers regarding who posted this video Vince cleared things up with the following tweet: "To clear up any issue that last video was uploaded by me. Security came from HDD we found. We all know. Don't worry too much. V" *The wifi hardrive and cameras were held in place by purple tape. *This is the second appearance of the haunted rocking horse, originally found in the video "The Corenthal Connection." Speculation *Vinny placed the pinhole cameras, and the wifi drive, supporting his role as the "Voyeur" mentioned in Box 5. This is supported by the careful way he places the camera he removes onto the table so that it continues filming Jeff. *There may be more than one person placing hidden cameras for different ends: Vinny, HABIT, perhaps even Jeff or Alex. *It was later confirmed during the video 'Lexi ' that HABIT was the one who placed the cameras. External Link *Video Category:Videos